Pokemon mystery dungeon: The princess of Night and Day
by tepigsfire758
Summary: Sisters Siria and Luna are the Princesses of the kingdom of the Solar Cycle. In two years they will receive sacred powers, but Luna has other plans. She runs away from her home to search for the love of her life, leaving her little sister Siria all alone. Siria then goes after her sister, but she finds out the world is filled with pokemon who all work under one ruler, Darkrai.
1. The kingdom of the Solar Cycle

**_Author's notes. _****This is the first chapter of my new story. Pokemon mystery dungeon: The Princesses of Night and Day. You may know Luna, she is a Kirlia from my other pokemon mystery dungeon story, and this a story about Siria her sister and what happened before Luna meet Maria and the others from my other story. Find out Luna's past and her sister and what caused her to look for Crimson. Some of you may be confused but don't worry, all will be explained eventually. Like I always say I don't own Pokemon and nether do you!**

* * *

****Chapter 1. The Kingdom of the solar cycle.

I slowly crept out of bed trying not to wake my big sister Luna, I then walked by the mirror I stopped and looked at my reflection. My blue hair flowed like the leaves on a late fall evening and my horns were as orange as me and my sister's eyes. I looked back and saw Luna sleeping soundly in bed; her green hair was as pretty as ever.

I was always jealous that Luna wasn't shiny, sometimes I would go up to her and say that I rather have her green hair instead of my blue hair. But she would always say "Siria you were born a shiny Ralts and I was so jealous I could scream, but you have to love who you are little sis"

I stopped looking at my reflection and headed into the hallway; I slowly went outside to the balcony and stared at the amazing view of my home.

I looked out at hundreds of houses and shops being watched all by me. The entire kingdom was built west of Treeshroud Forest; the castle was built on a large hill overlooking the entire kingdom. Solar cycle was built because many years ago, a war raged between the pokemon species of Darkrais and Cresslias. Each side fought over the control of the entire cycle of the day.

The Cresslias wanted the sun to be out the entire day, while the Darkrais never wanted the moon to go down. Then a Gallade and his wife a Gardevoir had created a plan to settle the war. Using their Psychic powers, Gallade and Gardevoir created a black hole that had wiped out every Darkrai and Cresslia. However they did spare one Darkrai and one Cresslia so that they would never fight over the cycle again.

However there was one flaw in their plan, the black hole had absorbed so much energy it could explode. The couple then made a promise and it was "We have ended the war of Night and Day however we will make a sacrifice. We will absorb the energy of the sun and the moon so that the black hole won't explode"

"However we are not immortal so once our son becomes old enough. We will give him the energy from the Darkrais and Cresslias, and once his kid is old enough he will donate his power, and this place where we created the black hole will be the kingdom of the solar cycle"

This story is many years old, in fact it is true the couple that wiped out both species were my great-great-great grandmother and grandfather. However they did not think their kids would have more than one child so the day mom laid another egg she was worried.

However mom and dad realized that giving the power of two mythical species to one pokemon would be hard. So they were kind of glad that Luna wouldn't be given a gigantic burden.

Mom is the great-great granddaughter of Gallade and Gardevoir and she always says. "If I die my powers could cause an explosion that may wipe out every living pokemon" so she was glad that she had two kids.

You see once Luna and I turn 17, mom will grant me the powers of the sun and Luna will receive the powers of the moon. But dad thought ahead and declared "If one of the two sisters die while they posse the solar cycle powers, the sister who stills lives must absorb the power from her dead sister"

I gazed out to the beautiful lights from the town, Luna always says that once we gain our powers we must always try to stay alive no matter what. But sometimes I think I am not ready for a responsibility that could destroy the entire planet. I sighed and gazed at the stars for a few more minutes and then I went back to my room.

I tried to get to my room without waking anybody up, but when I walk on the stone floor it always makes a sound that I thought the whole kingdom could hear. I slowly opened the door and got in bed.

(Luna's pov)  
I got out of bed the second Siria got back in bed. She really has to work on her stealth skills I could hear her walking on the stone floor a mile away. I got on the floor and crawled out to the balcony, once I was there I looked out to the distance. "Man I really wish I could meet a nice guy"

I am currently 15 at the moment and it's just two more years till I get my powers. But I can't get a guy to like me for who I am not for my family; I always had a thing for fighting types. Someday I want to leave the kingdom and meet a nice pokemon who doesn't know who the heck I really am, well I will tell him when I marry him.

I don't want one of those stuck up jerks who are all fancy and try to impress me and my sister with their wealth and funny accents. Even though I am a Princess all I want in my life are two loving parents, a roof over my head, berries on the table and a loveable little sister.

I have all that but it's not the same life that a normal pokemon lives. Not when everybody knows my name, I looked out at the stars and the moon. "Someday…. I will be truly happy" I walked back inside and went to my room. In fact the only reason I haven't run away is that I will protect my sister from those who will try to harm her. I then went back to the expensive bed that a normal pokemon wouldn't have.

* * *

**_Author's notes._**** Hope you liked this chapter, tepigsfire758 out PEACE!**


	2. Luna's quest for love

**_Author's notes._**** My second chapter in this fan fiction, since it is in the same world as my other fanfic I advise you read my other story. Ok let's go I don't own pokemon and I never will!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Luna's quest for love  
(Luna's pov) **  
*****  
Sunlight shined into the room as if somebody had used flash right outside our bedroom window. I wanted to stay in bed but as mom always says "Don't leave cake on the floor it will attract Durants" or is that what she says to Siria? Hard to tell, I got out of bed and starched my arms and my ballerina like legs.

I came over to my little sis and shook her awake, "Hey wake up sleepy head" she yawned and threw her blanket on the floor. Siria then asked "Hey is breakfast ready?" I then replied "I'm not sure, hey lets go see"

Siria got up and came with me downstairs. Like I said before I don't like it when everybody knows my name or when I get pampered, dad says a lady should always get special treatment. But I disagree, I think male pokemon are our equals and I hate it when other pokemon call me a princess… even if I am one.

However as much as I hate being more important than everybody else , I do enjoy our beautiful home and some of the nice furniture here. The castle is five stories tall, since it's on a hill. We always prepare since a natural disaster could occur any second. The castle's exterior is made to look like the colors of a Gallade, with green and white stones.

The furniture is like just like what you except a castle to look like. Like I said before I hate being famous, rich and known by relatively everybody. But there is one thing I am glad I have, when Siria and I were five. Dad crafted two necklaces, and they were made differently. Mine's is a necklace with a moon shaped emerald, and Siria's has a sun shaped sapphire. Dad said "Two necklaces for the my little princess"

Siria and I had reached the kitchen and sat down for breakfast, It was the usual Oran berry jam on toast with a side pancakes topped with Sitrus berry juice which was a lot like maple syrup but less sticky. Not to mention an egg white omelet topped with fresh herbs and tomatoes from our garden. Also for a drink our chief Mr. Mime juiced Oran, Cherri and Chasto berries and made it into a drink.

Since the table was kind of long we had a lot of space. I sat at the end across from dad, and Siria sat across from mom. "Morning sweeties sleep well?" asked our always cheerful mother. We both nodded and began to eat breakfast, mom was eating very fast and so was Siria. I then noticed dad was reading the pokenews,I then asked "Hey dad did anything happen overnight?"

He folded the paper and threw it at me which I just hate, ever since I was a toddler I have never been good at catching anything. A smirk came across dad's face and he said "Oh sweetie why are you so bad at catching?"

I playfully stuck out my tongue and he stuck out his to annoy me. I began to read the paper and something caught my eye, on the second page it talked about the summer festival. It said "A rouge Salamance attacked the Ferris wheel almost running the festival, but luckily a Shinx, Charmander, Kirlia, Krokorok and a Riolu had managed to defeat the rouge dragon type"

I then flipped the page and it then showed the picture of all the heroes, but what really made me stare at the page was Crimson. He was in fact the Riolu that helped beat the dragon type. I then got up and grabbed my sister's hand and dragged her out of the room. "Come on SIS lets go to our room" as I dragged Siria across the dining room she said with a mouthful of food. "This better be important" we came to the stairs and I picked up Siria just like I did when she was a little kid….. Well actually I am only five months older than Siria. So she hated when I picked her up like a baby.

We finally reached our room and then I dropped Siria on the floor, "Opps sorry sis" she then got off the floor. "So why did you kidnap me?" I smiled a bit and threw the paper at her. She unfolded it and saw the picture. "Wow he is cute" I then laughed a bit and said "Yeah he sure is" she fell back onto the floor "Did you call dibs?"

I helped her up and then I said "Yup Crimson is all mine" then Siria began to a laugh like a lunatic, she laughed so hard she was tearing up she calmed down and asked "Wait you think the Riolu is cute?" I then nodded she laughed even more and kept crying. She stopped and said "Sis I am talking about this cute Nova guy" I snatched the paper from her.

She then said "Besides it looks like that pretty Shinx could be dating Crimson" I threw one of my pillows at her, I then replied to her idiotic theory "Actually it says that the Shinx is dating the Charmander in the picture"

I then leaped into the air "You know what I am going to do sis?" I smiled and asked "What, you going to run away so you can ask this Crimson guy on a date?"  
I then laughed and said "Wow sis are sure you aren't a mind reader?" and suddenly her eyes widened so wide I thought they would fall out.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" I then began to pack my things, she tried to snap me out of it but I still wanted to see Crimson. I then used my older sibling reasoning powers to make her let me, "Sis if you had the chance to find love even if you had to travel hundreds of miles west to treasure town would you do it?" she frowned and said "Yes I would…. But take me with you… I want to meet Nova"

I then said "No way they will easily find out who you are since you are a shiny Kirlia" she frowned and jumped on her bed she then said "Ok I won't tell anyone you left " I then said "Good, now I am going to leave in the middle of the night so let's hang out for the rest of the day before I leave tonight"

(Siria's pov)  
It was a wonderful day me and Luna had never spent so much time together, we helped mom plant berries, we had a practice battle with dad and then we did each other's make up. Once it was at least midnight Luan got out of bed with her things. She then kissed my forehead and said "See you later sis" I then grabbed her hand and said "Be back by two years so we can both get our powers"

She then nodded and headed out the door, I felt my entire body feel heavier. I then said to myself "That guy Crimson better be a good kisser"

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**** Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I bet you can't wait for the next chapter. See you later!**

P.S: Be sure to leave a review of you what you liked or hated... Oh just review! 


	3. Fighting off advances

**_Author's notes: _****Well chapter three of my second fanfic, oh yeah I don't own pokemon. Enjoy! **  
Chapter 3: Fighting off advances

* * *

(Siria's pov)  
***

The sun slowly dripped into my room, and normally Luna would be shaking me awake… but she left in the middle of the night so she could find true love. I slowly got off my bed and walked into the stone floor hallway.  
***

My body was feeling a cold chill as my feet carried me to the first floor. As I walked into the dining room, mom and dad's eyes darted to my direction. Mom then asked "Siria, where's Luna?"  
***

My eyes then began to fill with water, just as my mouth began to open dad then said "Luna left to meet this Crimson fellow didn't she?" I then said "How did you know?"

***  
Mom giggled and then said "You talk in your sleep" my jaw fell open and I then asked them "And you guys didn't stop her?"  
***

Mom then took a bite out of her pancakes, and she then replied. "Honey a journey to treasure town only takes a couple of days, and you two have two years until you get your powers"  
***

Then dad took over mom's sentence "So what harm could it do if your sister falls in love with this handsome fellow, hey maybe in a few months you might even be a brides maid"  
***

After mom and dad had told me that they approve of Luna's little quest, they then told me that we are going to a ball later. So to prepare I ran upstairs and began to pick out my clothes, unlike Luna I appreciate all of the fancy things we own.  
***

I had went through my clothes and picked the most appropriate one, my favorite shiny light blue dress. It stopped at me waist which actually made it look like it was part of my body, I then added two blue ribbons. I placed one of them on one of my orange horns; I then placed another one on of my other horns.  
***

I then picked up my purse and walked in front of the mirror, the blue dress complimented my light blue hair and the ribbons tied it all together. Although the purse kind of botched the look so I left my purse in my room.  
****

I came downstairs and mom and dad were waiting for me at the front door, mom wore a beautiful mint green dress and a very pretty white purse and her crown which made her look like a queen… although ironically she is a queen.  
***

And dad wore a tux, although the black was replaced with green which made him look very handsome and his crown made him just as fancy as mom.  
***

I then walked over to them and asked "How do I look guys? Mom gasped and dad smiled greatly he then said. "My little girl looks just as elegant as her mother" he then hugged me and said "Honey a lot of handsome pokemon will be at the ball, I figure you could find some love just like your sister is trying to find some love"  
***

I then said "Daddy let's just have some fun" he then let go of and led me and mom outside. We then held hands and dad took his middle and index fingers and pressed them against his forehead and then we teleported to the entrance of the ball. (**_AN._** **I am sorry but I had to make a DBZ reference somewhere**)  
***

The building was in the middle of the town, like I said before the castle was built on a hill and the rest of the area used to be a clearing. The buildings were all medieval styled and most were about two stories high. Except the building in which the ball was held in was shaped like a dome to create space for all events held in it, although it wasn't medieval styled it was at least made of stone.  
***

The three of us then entered the building and began to have fun, the room had a nice mahogany floor and the walls and were also mahogany but painted white. There were tables around the perimeter of the room to conserve space for all dancers, and the all of the pokemon were dressed up in at least some way. Mom and dad went to sit with some of their friends so I just walked around.  
***

I then noticed the source of the elegant music, it was a Kricketune, and three kricketot located at the north end of the room. The Kricketune was using his arms to make a nice sweet sound, and to make the music more elegant like the Kricketots made a chirping noise that merged with Kircketune's sound that made the elegant music that I enjoyed.  
***

After walking around for a minute my old pal Ally the Servine came up to me, "Hi Siria, how are you?" She was wearing a yellow ball gown and a matching clutch. "Hey Ally"  
***

She then said "My goodness you look just like your mother… except for the fact that your blue and she's green" she then chuckled nervously and then then raised her eyebrow and asked "Hey where's Luna?"  
***

I then explained the whole Crimson fiasco, she then smiled and said "Wow she went on a journey for love" I then frowned and said "Well you might find it nice but I don't, in fact if I ever see Crimson I will tear him limb form lim-"  
***

I was in mid-sentence until I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Cameron the Dewott. He wore an orange scarf and held a rose in his hand he then said "For you princess Siria" I accepted the flower and thanked him. He then asked "Would you like to dance?" "Well actul-"  
***

Ally then covered my mouth and said "Wait there please I need to speak to my friend" "Certainly"  
***

She dragged me about two meters away from Cameron and then let go of my mouth, she then said "Siria why don't you want to dance with Cameron I mean he is kind of cute" then looked at him and turned back to Ally. "Yes he is cute but I am kind of angry since my sister left me with a huge burden"  
***

Ally then said "Don't let your sister's love ruin your day at the ball" I then sighed. "Ok I will dance with him but I am not kissing him" she then smiled and said. "Good, now if you don't mind I am going to talk to Trevor the Treecko, wish me luck" I half smiled and half sweat dropped.  
***

I walked over to Cameron and said "Let's dance" "WOW REALLY THAT'S GR-, I mean umm that sounds wonderful my lady"  
***

I held on to Cameron and he held on to my, then the music changed to a slow song. Cameron would every once in a while twirl me, which I kind of liked due to my ballerina like legs. He then pulled me in closer; I then realized that the song was almost over. _Good so far this has been a normal dance and he doesn't seem to want to kiss me_, just as the song was ending Cameron dipped me and his face was very close to mine's.  
***

He then whispered "I have always wanted to do this" he leaned in closer and was about to kiss me, under normal circumstances I would have let him kiss me but then I had a flashback.  
***

I was in my room in the castle with Luna; it was about a week ago and we were both talking about boys. She said "I don't like guys who are all stuck up and fancy, and the worst thing is some of them are actually cute". I was then back at the ball.  
***

Cameron was inches from my face so I did what anyone would do, I flipped over Cameron keeping his lips away from mine. Once I landed on the ground a few feet away from him, he then ran over to me and said "Am I really that unattractive, that you had to flip over my head to get away from me?"  
***

"No you are a very handsome pokemon" he then smiled and said "Then just kiss me already" he leaned in to kiss me again, but luckily since his eyes were closed and I had time to run away.  
***

I saw Ally talking to Trevor several meters away at a table, so I ran over to her and sat down. Ally then faked smiled to not look worried in front of Trevor, she then whispered to me "Siria I would really appreciate if I was alone with Trevor" "Yeah well you made me dance with Cameron so I get to do something to you"  
***

Cameron then sat down next to Trevor, "Hey Trevor, hi Ally oh and hello Siria" he then stared at me with his eyes which were so cute they were killing me. I then said "Well I better be going"  
***

Ally then grabbed ahold of my arm and whispered "Listen, you sat down here and you are going to stay here" I then sat back down. Ally and Trevor were talking about how fast they can run and Cameron kept staring at me, every once in a while Cameron would move his chair closer to me.  
***

After a few minutes of this, Cameron was sitting next to me and he then said "Hey Trevor and Ally, can you guys leave?" Ally and Trevor got up and walked away, Ally then gave me a thumbs up.  
***

Cameron was right next to me and he had smile on his face, my hand was placed on my lap and then he held my hand. I began to blush and awkward smile, "My goodness you are persistent"  
***

"Yeah I am, and you're playing hard to get and I like it" he leaned in but I used my hand to push his lips away. He then said "Just kiss me already" I then got up from my chair and said "Well I have to go"  
***

"Hey come back here and Kiss me already!" I ran around the room with Cameron following me. I leaped over a table and began climb up the ceiling, and since the ceiling was glass I used Pysbeam to cut a hole open.  
***

I grabbed ahold of the hole and I climbed up to the roof, the night wind blew in my hair giving me a nice refreshing chill. I sat down on the roof and took a deep breath; I was safe until….. A jet of water flew through the hole I made and it flew up into the air. The jet of water came closer to me and then the water vanished and on the roof a few feet in front of me was Cameron.  
***

"You got to love Aqua Jet" he walked closer to me and I took steps back trying to avoid him, I then looked down behind me and I saw my mom and dad leaving the building. "Come on Siria kiss me already"  
***

To avoid getting kissed by Cameron, I leaped off the roof and landed on my dad's shoulder. Dad then said "Siria where did you co-" I then replied "NO TIME JUST GET US OUT OF HERE" dad pressed his fingers against his head but we didn't teleport.  
***

"Huh, sorry sweetie I guess I am tired let's just walk home" I then looked up and saw Cameron flying towards me using Aqua Jet, _I have no choice then._ I took my index and middle finger and pressed them against my head. I began to store energy and just as Cameron was about to kiss me… we teleported.  
***

It wasn't a very easy trip, I used up all of my power and we all landed in the castle in a mess. Mom then said "Well good job honey, at least you can use the move… you're not very good at it but at least you can use the move"  
**

Mom and dad then walked up to their rooms and I went to my room. I walked up to my closet and took off my dress and my ribbons and placed them back in, I then leaped onto my bed and dove under my blanket.  
***

**Several hours later  
*****

I was quietly napping in my room until I heard music outside the balcony, I got up into the hallway and saw it Cameron rode on a Pidgeot and he was also strumming a guitar. He then began to sing.  
***

"Remember the time we played outside, and that other where Luna's head got stuck inside a tree. Remember the time where I nearly almost died, without you there I don't know where I'd be."  
***

"Give me the liberty to tell you what you mean to me! Siria, Siria your my bro my lady friend ohhhh. Siria, SIRIA! You'll always be my girl no matter how much you say no!"  
***

He then asked "Well did you like it? He smiled for a minute and he might have actually thought I would have fallen in love with him.  
***

I slowly opened my mouth and I then yelled out "DADDY!" then my dad ran out onto the baloney and fired down Cameron with a Focus Blast. He then yelled out as he fell "I WILL ALYWAYS LOVE YOUUUUU, OW, OW, OUCH MY CHEEK MEAT"  
***

There was then a big thud and I though he was dead until,he yelled "I'm ok!" dad then yelled out "AND IF YOU EVER…." He then asked "Sweetie what did he do to hurt you?" it then replied "He sang me a song so I called you in here" "Sweetie did I just fire down a actually nice boy?" I then nodded.  
***

He then said "Wow sweetie you are soooo cruel" then an evil grin spread across my face.

* * *

**_Author's notes: _****Isn't Siria cruel or what? Well anywas later!**


	4. BURN! Fire in the castle!

**_Author's notes: _****Well this is chapter 4, and once again I don't own pokemon.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: BURN! Fire in the castle!  
***

(Siria's pov)  
***

My eyes slowly opened as my nose picked up the faint smell of smoke, "Ugh mom has to stop trying to cook, not after that…. Incident" I then got out of bed and walked into the stone floor hallway.  
***

Once I reached the stairway the smoke was all over the place, my eyes burned as I walked down the mahogany staircase. I then saw several pokemon burst through the front door.  
***

I then noticed it was a Samurott, Blastoise, Wartortle and Cameron. The Blastoise then noticed me on the staircase and said "Princess it's too dangerous here, my son Cameron will guard you" she talked in a feminine voice and she must be Cameron's mom. I then noticed the Samurott had the features of a male and so did the Wartortle, so I am guessing all four of them are a family.  
***

Samurott then gave orders "Honey come with me to put out the source of the fire, Hydro go see if there is anything explosive here and Cameron protect the princess" He and his wife left, to the direction of kitchen. Then Hydro who I am guessing is the Wartortle went to the direction of another door.  
***

Once they were gone Cameron came up to me, held my hand and said "Don't worry Siria I won't let you get hurt" I then began to blush. _Oh man how am I supposed to fight off his advances when he is so cute_.  
***

As my hand held onto Cameron's hand, he led me down the stairs and toward the door until… a small explosion occurred and a bunch of burning stones fell in front of us blocking the door. We barely managed to avoid it and we both fell back onto the floor, I held strongly onto Cameron as the burning stones increased the heat in the room.  
***

Once we got back up I noticed I was holding onto Cameron very tightly, he then looked me in the face and began to blush. I then blushed too, I then let go of him and said "Oh sorry Cameron" he then laughed slightly and said "It's ok I kind of liked it"  
***

My heart then suddenly began to pound faster as we looked each other in the face, I then snapped out of it and asked "So can you clear this block?" he then shook his head "If I unleash a water type move here the smoke will be to unbearable to breath"  
***

I then pointed towards a door near the stairway, "That door leads to an exit we could head there". We ran over to the door and ran into the next room; The hallway was filled with smoke and was almost as bad as the entrance.  
***

We then reached a turn in the hall and once we reached the turn we had to turn back. Just like the front door there was a bunch of burning stones blocking our path "Are there any other exits Siria?"  
***

I then replied "There is another exit but it's on the fourth floor!" Cameron then took off his orange scarf and gave it to me "Here, I can't let you die like this"  
***

My heart began to beat faster as his warm hands wrapped the scarf around my mouth, I began to blush but he couldn't have seen it since the scarf cover my face. Most of the time Cameron held my hand but…. I felt safer near him so I held onto his hand this time.  
***

We then headed back into the entrance to get to the fourth floor and get out of the burning castle.  
***

(Cameron's pov)  
***

Siria and I ran back into the entrance and the smoke became even more unbearable, luckily the Siria was safe thanks to the scarf that I wrapped around her mouth. We then ran up to the second floor and kept running, and then we ran into another hallway and made a turn.  
***

Then we reached another stair way and kept climbing, we kept running up and reached another floor. Then we ran down another hallway, as Siria's hands held onto mine my heart began to beat faster and faster. I couldn't believe it but Siria was willingly holding my hand, so to savor the moment I hugged her and kept running.  
***

I thought she would let go of me but she just held on tighter as the smoke made running harder, we reached the fourth floor and once we were there. I saw a balcony, Siria then led me over to it but once we got there she then gasped and said "NO, the ladder is gone, it was put here so if there was every an emergency we could climb down to a safe place"  
***

She then took off the scarf and handed it to me.  
***

(Siria's pov)  
***

I took off the orange scarf and tied it on Cameron's neck, my heart skipped a beat as I got close to Cameron's….. lips. Once it was tied around his neck I heard an explosion that caused us to fall on the balcony floor, I was on top of Cameron and he stared into my eyes.  
***

As I looked into his eyes and my heart began to beat faster and even faster, he then smiled and said "If we survive this… will you confess your true feelings?" I then nodded. Suddenly the balcony fell apart and we both began to fall, as I held onto Cameron we got closer to the ground. Then I fainted in midair….  
***

My eyes opened and the first thing I saw was my mom and dad I then noticed was in my bedroom. "Mom, dad what happened?" dad then said "You fainted in midair and then Cameron used Aqua Jet to fly over to a good landing spot, he then brought you here"  
***

The sound of Cameron's name made my heart skip a beat, mom then said " Ok sweetie we are going to interrogate some pokemon, be back in a while"  
***

After a few minutes I walked down stairs and headed into the throne room, as my feet carried me to the throne room. The first thing I saw was a Darkrai slash a Charmelon with a Shadow Claw, the Darkrai then began to fly towards a hole in the window. _Hey get back here! _I then ran towards him and as he began to fly into the hole I jumped up into the air and kicked him in the gut.  
***

My attack sent him flying, into a wall.  
***

* * *

**_Author's notes: _****Did anyone remember who the Darkrai slashed? Anyways be sure to leave a review. See you next time!**


	5. RUN away princess

**_Author's notes: _****Well here it is chapter 5! I am having a hard time continuing where I left off from my other fanfic so sorry if this one is being updated a lot. Once again I don't own pokemon!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Run away princess!**  
**

(Siria's pov)  
***

I watched as the Charmelon try to kill Darkrai, but he got away before he could deliver the final blow. I began to walk over to the Charmelon, but once a certain pokemon walked up from mom and dad's secret passage way I stopped walking.  
***

After I watched the Charmelon break down on the floor and cry, he went downstairs with my dad leaving me alone with….. Crimson. My feet carried me across the slightly ruined throne room to where Crimson stood rummaging through his treasure bag not noticing me.  
***

I lightly tapped on his shoulder; he then turned around and asked "Who are you?" I then replied "I am the Princess, and you are Crimson right?" he then nodded. "Good then you know what I want right?"  
***

He then nodded, after that he ran over to me giving me a warm hug…. I mean it was horrible. His arms warped around me and he then began kissing me rapidly on the cheek, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I shrieked at him.  
***

"You love me, right princess" I then kicked his shin and then I grabbed his hand and flipped him over, causing him to land face up on the floor. "There is a misunderstanding, my sister has a crush on you and I hardly like you" he then frowned and said "Sorry I kissed you, but you're so…. Pretty"  
***

I slightly blushed at his comment, but I still didn't like him. "The reason I don't like you is the fact that you made my sister run away after you, now I am all alone. She isn't even back yet I am almost convinced that she is…." He then asked "She is what?" I struggled to say it but I managed to unleash the word "DEAD I THINK SHES DEAD!" he then began to brush my blue hair with his hand and said "Why would you think that?"  
***

"Because a trip to treasure town takes only a few days to get there, and it takes a few days to get back. And I have been knocked out for five days straight!" He then began to sadly frown, "I know what you mean to lose someone important to you, two of my closest friends are down in that room… dead"  
***

I then gasped and I looked around to make sure no one saw, I gave him a tight hug leaving a blush on my face. He then to grin and said "I thought you hated me"  
***

"Well I guess were both even" I let him go and I began to walk back to my room until…. He grabbed my hand keeping me form walking any further. "Wait up I have an idea" "What is it?" I asked.  
***

He then replied "Why don't you and me go to treasure town, that way we could find your sis" I then smiled but I then began to blush a bit, "Wait just you and me?" he then nodded. I was almost ok with it besides the fact that I don't want to be alone with Crimson, he could think I have a thing for him.  
***

"Is it ok if I bring two of my friends?" he then nodded. "I have a plan Siria; we leave a note telling your mom and dad where we are going. Then you, me and your friends go to treasure town, then we can find out if your sister made it there alive"  
***

"Okay pretty good plan Crimson" I patted him on the back and said "Ok lets go"  
***

I grabbed ahold of his hand causing him to blush, "Are we going to hold hands all the way there?" "No this is how I use Teleport"  
***

I placed my middle finger and my index finger on my forehead and concentrated, we then teleported. We arrived in front of Ally's house first; it was painted green with pieces of leaves glued on it.  
***

I knocked on the door and seconds later Ally came out, "Siria your alive!" she then began to hug me as tight as she could. I then told her the entire plan and what was going on , she then nodded. "Ok I am going to get my stuff and tell my mom and dad"  
***

She then came back with a treasure bag and said "Let's go" Crimson held my hand once again, and this time Ally began to laugh "Get a room you too" I then let go of his hand and he held onto my shoulder and so did Ally.  
***

I pressed my fingers against my forehead again, and we teleported once again. We arrived this time in front of Cameron and his dad Samurott, we startled them a bit too.  
***

Cameron saw me and ran over to me giving me a hug even tighter then Ally, but his arms made me warm and safe. He then let go of me and said "Thank Arceus you're alive, if you were dead I would have no one"  
***

He then asked "So what's going on?" I told him what was going on and where we were headed. "Ok of course I'll come, hey did you forget our little promise?" I then shook my head and said"No not really"  
***

Cameron then began to grin evilly, "You said if we ever got out of the whole fiasco back at the castle, you would admit your true feelings" I began to smile but I then replied "Not now with other pokemon around us"  
***

He then laughed and said "Fine I can wait" he then said "Later dad!" his dad had no objections so he just waved good bye at us. Cameron held onto my shoulder and so did the others, I used the last once of power I had to teleport to the castle.  
***

I told the others to stay at the entrance and I ran back into the castle, on my way to my room I bumped into a very pretty female Shinx with a flower in her hair. She then said "Sorry princess I am just walking along" I began to move out of the way.  
***

But I then said; "Wait are you Maria, from Team Element?" she nodded. "How did you know?" I then smiled and said "Because you're so pretty and that Charmelon I saw in the other room must be your boyfriend Inferno"  
***

She then laughed and said "I never really thought of myself as pretty", I then whispered into her ear "I am going with Crimson to look for my sister, don't tell anyone!"  
***

I ran up the stairs, went into my luxury room and grabbed a treasure bag that I keep. I then ran back to the stairs and once I got there, I flipped all the way to the first floor. I then ran outside and told my friends… and Crimson that I'm ready.  
***

Ally then smiled and said "Ok then lets teleport!" I then laughed nervously and said. "That may be a problem, since I used all of my energy to get all of you" Cameron then held my hand and replied "Then I guess we are going on foot"  
***

All four of us walked down the hill that my home was built on, I looked back and saw Ally holding Crimson's hand. Ally had a happy look on her face while Crimson nervously smiled.

He then noticed me looking at him and Ally, he then winked at me.  
***

I then turned around facing front. _Did crimson wink at me? Does he have feelings for me? Darn it why did I have to be born so attractive, well I am sure he was just blinking.  
***_

All four of us walked down the hill towards the west. I then yelled out "HANG ON SIS WE WILL FIND YOU!"  
***

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**** Not bad of a chapter right? Bet you didn't think Crimson would leave Maria, Inferno and Simon all alone now did you? Well leave a review, and tell me your thoughts. LATERS!**


	6. A swarm of Beedrill!

_**Author's notes: **_**Well here it is chapter 6 and a little romance included in it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: Swarm of Beedrill  
***

(Crimson's pov)  
***

We had walked the dirt road that left town and we headed west. Siria walked in front with Cameron trying as hard to be next to her. I walked behind Cameron, and Ally walked behind Siria.  
***

The forest had a nice refreshing breeze and a several leaves floated through the late-summer air. I walked a bit faster and came between Cameron and Siria; I tried as hard as I could to get closer to Siria but Cameron then said. "Hey guys we should set up camp…. NOW!"  
***

We all had then walked into a small area where the trees formed a small circle. I gathered the firewood, Cameron unpacked everything and the girls got some food from the nearby trees.  
***

Once I got the fire started, the four of us found some logs to sit on. Siria sat on one of the logs so I came and sat down next to her, and then Cameron sat next to Ally.  
***

I slowly nudged closer to Siria until my hand touched hers.  
***

(Siria's pov)  
***

I felt Crimson's hand touch mine's making me blush. I then felt a cold wind breeze through the air making me twitch, then Crimson put his arm around me and I then pushed him away. He then began to blush, and said "Oh sorry I thought you were cold"  
***

Then Cameron walked over to us and sat down on my other side. He then put his arm around me and just like Crimson I pushed him away.  
***

I then walked over to my bag and got out my blanket, and folded it on the ground. "I am going to bed" I then lied down on the blanket and fell asleep.  
***

(Cameron's pov)  
***

The next morning I awoke to the refreshing forest scent, I looked around and saw Crimson asleep on his blanket and Ally sleeping in a hammock. I then looked over to Siria and sighed, _Darn It Crimson I have always loved Siria and you barley know her.  
***_

Once the others woke up we all kept walking. Walking down the forest path was kind of nice, thanks to the beautiful scenery.  
***

After walking for a few minutes Ally said "Guys you hear a buzzing?" I tried to listen but due to my ears being set to adjust to water filled locations I heard nothing. Crimson then said "I think I know where it is follow me!"  
***

He left the path and ran between the trees but he then stopped on a dime.  
***

"Guys be careful, there's a steep drop here" a couple of feet in front of us was a slope that led down and one wrong move could send a pokmon into a hard and painful tumble. Ally then said "Come on don't be such wimps!"  
***

She then leaped onto a branch of a high tree, then Siria said "Don't leave me behind!" She then leaped forward and grabbed ahold of a vine. Then the two began a race through the trees.  
***

Crimson in an attempt to get closer to Siria followed them. I then began charging some energy and I was surrounded by a ball of water, I then began to fly through the trees leaving streaks of water behind me.  
***

I was using Aqua Jet, I felt pretty awesome flying at the speed I was traveling. I moved left and right avoiding tree after tree. I then flew past Crimson, then Siria and even Ally. Eventfully I hit a tree and fell down.  
***

I had landed in a clearing, and then the others jumped from their branches and walked over to me. I then got up my eyes caught sight of this; it was a bunch of Kakuna on the ground. They couldn't do anything since they were in their hard yellow cocoon.  
***

I then gave hand signals to the to the others to back away slowly, but I stink at giving hand signals so they kept asking questions. "Umm one syllable?" "Is it a rock?"  
***

Their bad guesses had made me annoyed and I then yelled out "I SAID BE QUIET! DO YOU WANT TO WAKE UP THE KAKAUNA!"  
***

Then I heard a cracking sound from behind me, the Kakuna began to glow brightly and as they did that their shells began to have cracks in them. Suddenly they stopped glowing and then, giant Bees with drills for hands began to fly up.  
***

I moved my hands in front of me with a clockwise motion, and then a ball of water appeared. Then it flattened and became a disc, and I then yelled out "HYDRO PUMP!" then a blast of water came out hitting some of the Beedrill and then they got back up.  
***

"EVEN HYDRO PUMP ISN'T WORKING!" then they began to fly towards all of us!  
***

**Chase Scene **(Narrator's pov)  
***

The Beedrill flew straight at our heroes and then they began to run away. With Crimson in the lead, Ally behind him, Siria behind Ally and Cameron last. They tried their best to get away from the poisonous swarm of Beedrill.  
***

Ally then said, "Siria you're a psychic type and their poison…. SO HURRY UP AND OWN THEM!"  
***

Siria then puffed out "Well…. They know….. bug type…. Moves which I am WEAK TOO"  
***

The princess then tripped on a branch and fell face flat, Cameron then turned around and helped her up. Once their hands touched, each pokemon began to blush and their hearts pounded.  
***

Crimson then yelled out "HEY YOU NUT JOBS THE BEEDRILL ARE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" the two pokemon turned around and saw a the swarm of Beedrill grinning at them. Then a bigger one landed on the ground and walked up to them.  
***

(Siria's pov)  
***

the big Beedrill walked up to us and bowed, "Forgive us for chasing you four, but we were going to thank you"  
***

I then smiled nervously and said, "But we woke you up" The big Beedrill then laughed and so did his friends, "NO, NO, NO! You helped us evolve, and know we are free" I then shaked the big Beedrill's hand and said "Sorry we umm got scared, oh and Cameron is sorry for blasting one of you guys with Hydro Pump"  
***

"Well there is way you guys can pay us back for being your target practice" Then Cameron asked "Oh sure anything to bury the hatchet"  
***

The large Beedrill then said "We want the Kirlia….. To be our queen" then all four of us yelled out "WHAT!" the large Beedrill then grabbed my hand and said "Yes she is the most beautiful pokemon in the forest" I then heard Ally say "HARSH, REALLY HARSH!"  
***

Then Cameron stepped up and said "We can't give you Siria, she is the reason we left Solar Cycle"  
***

The big Beedrill then said "So she must be the princess, after all she dose bear the amulet of the sun" I then looked at Siria's sun necklace, it did look very important.  
Then Crimson walked over here and formed a human shield, "You want Siria you have to go through me"  
***

Then the Beedrill began to make a loud buzzing sound, he then looked at me and winked. I began to blush again.  
***

Then the drills on the Beedrill's hands began to glow purple, and then they yelled out "Poison Sting!" they were about to fire on us until….  
***

A blast of hot water and fired on all of them, causing them to flee hurt and slightly burned. I then said "Good job Cameron" he then looked at me and said "but I didn't do that"  
***

Suddenly a voice came from a branch on top of us, "That would be me" all of our heads darted towards the branches and then we saw it.  
***

A female Panpour stared down at us and said "Hello, the names Cheeka!"

* * *

_**Author's notes: **_**Hope you liked this chapter! ** **  
**


	7. We got Split!

_**Author's notes:**_** Well chapter 7. The updates for my other fanfic may be slow, considering it happens after this one. Well hop you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: We got SPLIT!

000

(Siria's pov)

000

I watched as the female Panpour jumped down from her branch and walk over to us. She was a normal Panpour but she had the hair of a Simpour that stopped at her shoulders.

000

She walked across the scattered leaves and came up to us. Then Crimson stood in front of me and held his hand forward, "You come any closer and I will blow you up with Force Palm!"

000

She then began to cry, "I'm sorry –sobs- I thought you would trust me –sobs- I guess I can't trust anyone" she then ran away deep into the forest. Crimson then hugged me and said "I won't let anyone hurt you"

000

Then Ally came up to us and said "How could you threaten her like that? The poor thing is crying" she then began to chase Cheeka. I then broke out of Crimson's warm hug…. And ran after them. Even though my heart was still beating from the encounter with the Beedrill, I was still complied to run after those two. Once I saw Ally catch up to Cheeka, a vine came out from between the V on her neck.

000

The vine came close to Cheeka's tail and wrapped around it. Then Cheeka tripped forward and fell face flat on the grassy forest floor, Ally came up to the water type when…. an odd light came out of nowhere hitting Ally. My grass type friend shrieked in pain and fell over, then the vine around Cheeka's tail retracted back into Ally's neck.

000

My body felt weak from running all the way here, so I slowly walked over to Ally. I pressed my hand against her head but I felt a weak pulse, "Please don't be dead" I felt rage build inside of me. I then glared at Cheeka and said "YOU DID THIS!" she then shook her head. "LIAR!" I ran straight at her ready to attack the spray pokemon until. Suddenly a blast of powerful water hit me sending me far back.

000

Then I saw a shadow move around me, it ran around very fast and it confused me greatly. "Who are you?" then a Vaporeon leaped through the air and landed in front of me. I noticed its face; it had shiny light blue eyes meaning it was a female Vaporeon. "Prepare to die!" she then sprang at me.

000

**Fight scene**

000

I moved out of the water type's way by sidestepping. She then turned around and fired a ball of water from her mouth which I dodged. Then she ran at me with at a very fast speed, she was so fast streaks of light were behind her. Then she slammed into me blowing me back, I felt my body grow weak due to the frequent running and the attack Vaporeon hit me with. I slowly got up from the forest floor and watched as the water type slowly walk over to me on all fours, "Prepare to die shiny little girl"

000

suddenly an Aura Sphere came from behind Vaporeon and hit her. Then out of nowhere Crimson began punching and kicking Vaporeon rapidly, he then kicked her into a tree. I then walked over to the fallen water type and punched her face over and over. "This is for hurting me –Punch- This is for hurting Ally –Punch- and this will make sure you don't walk again" My fist was about to hit Vaporeon until… it stopped. My fist didn't move and I couldn't move it at all. No matter what it just stayed in midair frozen.

000

I felt an odd energy grip onto me. Crimson then yelled out "Hurry up and end this" "I'm trying! My fist is suspended" then a blast of hot water hit me blowing me back. My body felt broken and burned, I then noticed what the cause of this was. Cheeka's eyes glowed a pink color the same pink that appears when a pokemon uses a psychic type move. "How are you doing this?" She then lifted a boulder into the air with her powers and was prepared to drop it on Ally. The rock floated over me friend and I was terrified what would happen. "Ally get up!"

000

Then the boulder fell on Ally I watched in horror as my best friend get smashed by a rock, I glared at Cheeka and said "YOU AND YOUR FRIEND WILL PAY!" I began to crawl towards her but she just ran over to me and stepped on my hand. Then an explosion occurred from where Ally was, the smoke cleared up and a bright green light emanated from Ally. She then ran at a very fast speed and wrapped her tail around Cheeka squeezing her. I began to crawl but stopped when I noticed my hand covered in blood, and then Cheeka let out a scream. But Ally continued to squeeze the life out of the water type.

000

She then threw Cheeka into the air, Ally's tail began to glow green and she slashed Cheeka over and over. The water type lay on the floor bleeding with my childhood friend stepping on her hand. I had no choice; I then ran towards Ally and tackled her. We then tumbled and then Vaporeon tackled into us creating a type of pokemon snowball, suddenly all four of us fell down a slope into a pile of leaves.

000

(Cheeka's pov)

000

My body was wrecked and I had multiple cuts on my arms and legs. After our little fight the four of us had fallen down a slope into a pile of leaves. I had awoken to a nice sensation; I felt a soft fabric cover me. I opened my eye and saw the shiny Kirlia look down at me, "Calm down Cheeka she is a friend".

000

My eyes darted to the left, I saw Katie lying down on a blanket just like me. And the Servine from earlier sat down to a log next to her, then the Kirlia said "I am Siria and that is Ally my friend"

000

"I am Cheeka and that Vaporeon is my best friend Katie" Siria then grabbed an Oran Berry and fed it to me. I gained a huge surge of energy and did a double back flip, "Thanks so much" Siria then said "I am so sorry Crimson tried threatened to hurt you, he is kind of protective of me since….. He has a crush on me" I then giggled a bit.

000

I slowly got up and asked "Hey where is Crimson and that Dewott from earlier?" she then sighed, "Well I don't think he followed us, and if we are going to get out of here we need to work together" Katie then got up and said "Let's get going then"

000

**Red thorn forest **(Floor 1)

000

The four of us walked into the dungeon and then things went bad. Since we didn't have a map to mark down places we already went to most of the time we went in a circle. Not to mention I am not used to grassy locations. My feet hurt thanks to the thorns everywhere on the ground, then out of nowhere several Zangoose had surrounded us. One of them slashed me across the chest giving me a cut. Then Siria punched one across the face, Katie fired a Hydro Pump at one of them and then Ally vine whipped one of them.

000

After the Zangoose ran away Katie covered my cut with a wet bandage. Suddenly thunder boomed through the air, Ally then looked up "It might ran soon, we better get out of here fast!" We then broke into a run and found the stairs.

000

(Floor 2)

000

The second floor looked very much like a jungle. Most of the trees reached high up into the air, and there was a moist feeling in the air. The floor was covered in dead vegetation, and the tress had many vines reaching down. Suddenly more thunder boomed freighting me, "We need to get out of here soon!" We kept walking and ran into a monster house. Most of the pokemon were Gloom and Bellasome. Siria then motioned me to ran to the stairs, I left the group and began to make my way to the stairs.

000

Then a Zangoose fell in front of me. He charged up a Quick Attack and hit me, he then took his right claw and it began to glow yellow. He threw a Slash at me but I grabbed his claw and fired a close rang Scald at him. He roared in pain and began attacking me with Fury Swipes. I then fell on the ground and punched his gut, I then used Psychic to throw Zangoose into the air. But unfortunately he fell back down; I then rolled to my right avoiding Zangoose falling on me.

000

He got up and said "Good bye child" his claw glowed red and he yelled out "CRUSH CLAW!" it was inches away from my face until. A beam of white energy hit Zangoose blowing him back, I then got up and saw Ally. She then walked over and helped me up, her green hands felt like smooth leafs and she had a smell of mint. "What was that move?" "It was Solar Beam, one of my most powerful attacks" then Siria and Katie came over to me and said "Let's get going guys!"  
000

(Floor 3)

000

This floor still resembled a jungle but a thick fog had appeared and I could hardly see. Siria then reached into the bag and pulled out a long rope "hold this and make sure you don't lose sight of the others. Siria led in front, Katie was second, I was third and Ally held the end of the rope. My foot got stung by all of the thorns on the ground, "Good Arceus! This floor is way too painful"

000

I then heard Katie murmur something, I looked closely and saw that she bit down on the rope. We kept walking and found the stairs we then finally left this Arceus forsaken dungeon.

000

(Red thorn forest dead end)

000

Once we reached the end of the dungeon, and it was looking pretty bad. We reached a cliff that looked like it could be struck by lightning, the clouds were all black and thunder boomed loudly. Ally then said "Now what?" suddenly an evil like voice came from out of nowhere and said "Now you die"

000

We all turned around an evil looking pokemon floated in front of us. It was had thin black legs, and black body with claws where his hands should be. His face with shrouded by a type of flame and his head was topped with a white fog like ghostly substance. He also had a red spikey growth around his neck. He then said "Oh Siria did you really think you could escape me?" Katie then fired a Hydro Pump at him, but he just shrugged it off like nothing hit him.

000

I then stood in front of my friends and said "You want to hurt my friends you have to go through me!" He then smiled evilly and said "Very well" he then punched me in stomach. After that he began to float slowly towards Siria, he then punched Katie and Ally causing them to fall on the floor. Siria slowly back away from him and if she took another step back she would meet a fatal fall.

000

Suddenly he faced his hand forward at Siria. "Good bye" a ball of purple energy began to form and he fired it at Siria. Then the ball of purple energy was destroyed by some fire that flew out of nowhere. Then a male Monferno jumped out of nowhere, and landed behind the shadowy pokemon. "You want to fight someone fight me!" the shadowy pokemon then said "You….. I guess just like your brother and Sister you became an enemy of me, now I have three annoying humans to kill"  
000

"Give it up Darkrai, Maria and Simon are ok. Now to stop you" "Oh Andre, you are so naïve" then the two pokemon ran at each other.

000

Darkrai tried to Shadow Claw Andre but the fire type flipped back and landed on his feet. Then Darkrai fired Dark Pulse which was countered by a Flamethrower, however the dark type move blew through the fire and nailed Andre. He then tried to Brick Break Darkrai, but he then punched Andre's gut and he fell over. "Pathetic" Darkrai was about to land a fatal blow on Andre but I had to help. I fired a Scald with all of my leftover power, the attack had so much pressure it sent Darkrai flying though the air. My eyes then began to close slowly to the sound of thunder.

000

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_ **Well I really hope you liked this chapter. I think I might have forgotten to say this but I don't own pokemon.**


	8. She's mine!

_**Author's notes: **_**Well here is chapter 8. Hoe you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: She's mine!

000

(Cameron's pov)

000

I had ran through the damp forest on my way to see what was going on. I reached an area that wasn't far away from a slope that looks like someone could fall from. I then saw Crimson pacing back and forth, I then ran up to him exhausted and sweaty. "-Huff- Dude –Huff- where's –Huff- my girl?" he then smiled nervously and said "Umm she's my girl….. and well lets just say she might be…. Umm you know… dead"

000

My heart began to beat faster and faster and suddenly I fell on my knees and began to cry. Tears flowed from my eyes and I then punched the ground over and over, then my hand got injured and was covered with blood. "YOU LET HER DIE! WHAT KIND OF SICK –Thunder booms- ARE YOU!" He then kicked my face and I fell back on the ground. The fighting type then said "GET A GRIP DUDE! YOU THINK I DON'T LOVE HER TOO?"

000

I then tried to punch him but he caught my fist and threw me against a tree. "Cameron snap out of it, she may not be dead but first we have to find her" I then got up and limped over to Crimson and I then said to him "I will find her by myself and she will love me, give it up you pathetic piece of trash you have no chance at love"

000

Suddenly a gust of wind blew around me, then Crimson began to glow a black color. His blue skin turned black and the wind grew stronger and eventually crimson began to float into the air. Then his eyes changed from a light blue to a pitch black color and finally a dark aura surrounded him.

000

I began to walk back slowly as my heart kept beating like crazy, then Crimson fell back on the ground and fired a bunch of dark rings at me injuring my stomach. He then ran up to me and grabbed ahold of my right arm. He then began to twist it "OWWWWWWWWW!" then he threw me into the air and began to kick me back up every time I fell down. As he did this over and over he would mostly aim for my chest and stomach area.

000

After he kept this up for five times until he gave me a kick that fired me up into a tree branch, my head hit the branch and once I fell back on the ground I noticed most of my body covered In blood. Then he came up to me ready to finish this.

000

(Crimson's pov)

000

I walked up to the annoying water type and was prepared to kill him, then more thunder boomed and it began to rain. I then began to feel slightly calm until I heard a voice talk to me, "End this Crimson, and you will truly be free" I made a fist and began punching Crimson's face over and over. After the seventh punch I began to stop for a second the voice then talked again "What are you waiting for? Kill him and Siria will be yours!"

000

I then looked down at Cameron and he said "Please I'm sorry….. how about we be friends?" a tear drizzled down his face and I remembered how Salamance had no remorse when he tried to kill me. Then I changed back into my normal form and helped Crimson up, and then the voice began to talk again "YOU FOOL! NOW SIRIA COULD END UP BEINIG HIS"

000

Cameron then looked around and asked "Who is that?" I then gave Cameron a surprised look "You hear it too?" he then nodded. I then shut my eyes and concreted and then I launched a kick behind me. The attack end up hitting Darkrai and he appeared right when I kicked behind me, "This can't be happening, first Maria is found by Inferno, and then Uxie finds Simon, AND NOW CRIMSON REFUSES TO KILL!"

000

I then ran at Darkrai and he fired the same dark rings move I used earlier. I was blown into Cameron and we both ended up on the ground. The shadowy pokemon then said "But there is one certain pokemon that is still very controllable, you too may be familiar with her" I then stared at Cameron and he stared at me too and we then both said in unison "SIRIA!"

000

The dark type pokemon then smiled… if you could spot a smile on a Darkrai "Yes she is a good target, but I could always control Luna too" he then created two pure black energy spheres and fired them at us. Then we were both surrounded by giant pure black orbs and next thing you know I passed out.

000

(Andre's pov)

000

My body felt tense as I dragged the Vaporeon's body to the bonfire I made. The rain poured down on me and then I placed Vaporeon's body on the makeshift leaf bed, thunder boomed through the forest sky and I then sat down on the ground. I had used several logs to hold up a waterproof blanket that kept the fire burning and the others relatively dry.

000

The Servine who was with the other pokemon that got attacked by Darkrai was the first to wake up. "Where am I?" I then smiled at her "Good you're awake" she then smiled and asked "Am I in heaven?" I then gave her an odd look "Why do you think your dead?" she then laughed and replied "Because someone as cute as you couldn't actually exist"

000

I then blushed and said "Not the time for flirting Servine" she then got up and asked "Pardon?" I then shrugged and asked "What did I say something?" "Call me by my name handsome" "Ok what do I call you". She then got up and said "I'm Ally, the Shiny Kirlia is Siria, the girl Panpour is Cheeka, and the Vaporeon is named Katie but just call her Kate"

000

I then began to get up and walk away "Where are you going?" I then stopped and turned around "Well I have to go and find my little brother and sis-" "Well before you go how about a thank you kiss?" I began to blush and back away out of the cover of the blanket slowly. "Wait, do you have a girlfriend?" "Umm no" "Perfect"

000

The crazed Servine began to chase me out of the tent and into the rain. Unfortunately I had set up the camp near the cliff where I fought Darkrai, "Alright you can kiss me" I shut my eyes and puckered my lips waiting for Ally to kiss me. The Servine's grassy lips touched mines giving me a warm feeling, she then stopped after a few minutes. "Hehe thanks ummmmm Andre is it?"

000

I then smiled a bit and nodded she then said "Thanks for saving Siria" "Your welcome, besides until I find my little brothers and sister I have to have something to do"  
"Hey how do you know that Darkrai? "Well…. It's a secret and I will only tell you" she then nodded. "Alright come with me"

000

we walked behind a giant tree and sat there "Ok first of all I am a human" she began to laugh like a lunatic and was practically crying "Oh man that is so funny…. But why aren't you laughing?" "Ally seriously I am a human, you see my sibling Maria and Simon came here to kill Darkrai" "Wait where are they from?"

000

"We are from a world where pokemon and humans live, while here there are only pokemon" "Ok what else?"  
I then took a deep breathe "On my sister's 16 birthday the day she would get her first pokemon" Ally then interpreted "Oh you mean she was going to enter a pokemon league?" "You know about pokemon trainers?"

000

"Yes it's a mythical legend where trainers raise pokemon to their maximum potential and coach them to fight other pokemon"  
I then said "Ok you know, anyways back home in the Kalos region, a pokemon named Arceus came and asked Maria and Simon to save the pokemon world. However once they came here into the pokemon world they turned into pokemon and gained amnesia and got separated. And the worst news of all, Maria fell in love"

000

Ally then scratched her head and asked "So does that mean when Darkrai is dead, Maria will have to leave the person she fell in love with?" I then smiled and nodded "WAIT! I just remembered Maria can bring her loved one with her and he will take the form of a human" Ally then hugged me and said "Well then she and Simon can just kill Darkrai and the two humans plus the one Maia likes can go back to the human world"

000

I then said "Ok I have to go find them, but don't tell anyone about this OK?" she then smiled and then frowned "Does this mean I won't see you again?" "Don't worry my little snake I'll see you later" I kissed her forehead and ran away into the forest. _Now to find my little sibs,_ I looked up into the sky and said "I just hope I will see Ally again"

000

My feet carried me across the wet and damp forest floor as I thought about Ally. "Now to continue my mission"

000

* * *

_**Author's notes: Hope you liked the chapter. Well laters!**_


	9. Talk about the past

_**Author's notes: **_**Chapter 9 is here. Once again I don't own pokemon alright enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Talk about the past

000

(Cheeka's pov)

000

I ran through the desert at full speed away from my pursuers. The desert air and sand sting my eyes, keeping me from knowing where exactly I was. "There she is!" "Grab her"  
I turned my head around for a split second and a pokemon leaped at me.

000

"HELP!" My head lunged forward and a gush of cold water hit me. I wiped away the water and saw Kate in front of me "Glad you're alive!"

000

I then noticed my surroundings, logs held up a blanket over our heads keeping us dry. Several leaf beds were near and in the middle there was a bonfire, it was some sort of make shift camp. I felt a sort of pain in my gut and I fell back on my bed, Kate sat next to me and wrapped a bandage on the area where Darkrai punched me earlier.

000

Siria was lying down on one of the other beds, and Ally was looking up into the sky. Kate then said "Get some sleep you took a lot of damage" I rested my head on the leaf bed and the soft, cushy vegetarian and I drifted off into sleep.

000  
**Several hours later**  
I was awaken to the sound of talking and heard "So what happened then?" I got up from the leafy bed and stretched a bit. "Hey your awake!" I looked towards the bonfire and saw the others talking.

000

My nimble legs were all scratched up and my flowing Simpour like hair was dirty and covered with mud. I felt a cold breeze and sat next to Siria and Ally, Kate then said "We were about to talk about our childhood Ally was going first"  
I looked to my left and saw Ally. She then began to talk.

000

"Well my mom and dad are longtime friends of the king and queen. I met Siria at a young age and we became best friends. And my love life is a little small, I had a small crush on Trevor the Treecko but that's not it. Ummmmm you remember the Monferno that saved Siria?"

000

All of us then nodded, "Well umm we… might have….. Made out" we then began to clap for her and I then asked "Wait where is he?" "He left to….. Actually he told me not to tell anyone else"

000

I then said "Well that was fast, who's next?" Siria then raised her hand and began the story. "My life is sort of exciting, I am a year younger then Luna. She is always saying she wished she had my shiny blue hair. My parents could be described as good pokemon, but my sister has always hated them. Luna also has this thing for fighting types so she left the kingdom to find…. Crimson."

000

My heart then skipped a beat and I replied "CRIMSON! BUT HE WAS WITH US EARILER!" she then nodded "Yeah he wanted to make it up to me by taking me to my sister, but he sort of fell in love with me. And I bet once we find my sister….. she will never forgive me, but by the time I find her I hope she already has a man. Ok… Kate your next!"

000

I darted my eyes toward my water type friend she moved her eyes side to side and then began talking "Well I was born into a large family, I'm the oldest of seven kids and I am the most POWERFUL!" I then giggled and interrupted "Except for the fact she was horrible aim!" "It's not my fault… the baby walked into my path of fire" she then smiled nervously and sweat dropped.

000

"Well anyways, my life was boring mom and dad were farmers and all of my brothers and sisters never left home. So I had an urge to explore and not just do farm labor every day, so I gathered my supplies and evolved and here I am"

000

Ally then said "Wait you said before you knew Cheeka for years" My childhood friend then smiled nervously and said "Actually Cheeka will explain the more interesting stuff"

000

I then sighed and said "Ok will it all happened 16 years ago, a female Simipour had traveled to the dungeon Miracle Sea. Once there she encountered an injured young Lugia whose wing was broken and wounded, the Simipour was only 20 at the time and the Lugia was also 20. She then stayed with the Lugia for a whole year nursing him bit by bit. Once the young legendry pokemon was fully healed and back to health he thanked the Simipour and left."

000

"Then five months later the female Simipour had laid an egg, and after four months a young female Panpour with flowing hair like her mother's was born. But since her father was Lugia she had an odd psychic power that was so unstable she became a living weapon, after an incident she became an outlaw running away from the law for 10 whole years. Her mother had passed away and the psychic Panpour was only four and was completely alone for a while."

000

" Then at the age of six she met a young Pansear who fell madly in love with her, then a year later she was found knocked out by a young nine year old Eevee. The Eevee wanted to follow her and become her friend, but Panpour left overnight before Eevee could even ask. So the Eevee grabbed a Water Stone, evolved and chased the Panpour, and many years of running later… here we are"

000

(Luna's pov)

000

I grabbed ahold of the crate and carried it down the stairs, the ruined café was burned and busted. My feet felt a cold sensation as I walked over the ash; I then went into the hole made in the wall. The hallway was made of rock and was very dark and gloomy; I then headed down another flight of stairs and saw the new room which was made all by steel. At one side of the room was a giant map of the pokemon world, and in the middle was a round metallic table surrounded by many wooden chairs.

000

I then walked around to the door on the left that led into the hallway, I walked past the nurse's room and then the semester's room. I then finally reached my room, there was a picture of the outline of a Kirlia painted green. I then grabbed the door knob and opened the room.

000

* * *

_**Author's notes: **_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. A close encounter part 1

_**Author's notes: **_**Well chapter 10 is up! I don't own pokemon I really have no reason to own it at all! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

****Chapter 10: A close encounter part 1

000

(Siria's pov)

000

My mouth burned and every step forward I took gave me more exhaustion. After we had all woken from the camp site the four of us kept walking on, we had left the forest and then reached a road that felt like it starched on for miles.

000

The sun blasted down us drenching me of all my sweat, my vision blurred as we walked along the dirt path. Around us was grass but only a few trees and no other signs of life.

000

I walked in front as my friends limped behind me, In an effort to cheer the others up I said "Come on guys we can't give up" Kate then sighed "Says you! I feel like my body is going num-"

000

Kate then collapsed on the dirt road, Cheeka then began to shake Kate over and over. However the spray pokemon only fell down along with her friend, I trudged over to them and began to shake them both. The sun weakened all of my strength and I then heard a thud behind me.

000

I whirled around and saw Ally fall down too. I began to run around and almost fell down too; I began to cry until I heard a buzzing sound. I darted my eyes around and noticed a Meowth riding a Yanmega.

000

Then suddenly a Yamask floated down in front of me and then the Meowth leaped off the Yanmega and landed next to the Yamask. Then the Yanmega landed next to the Meowth and suddenly evil grins appeared across their faces.

000

Then I began to hear a music play in the background. "Umm do you guys hear that?" the three pokemon then began to sing or chant a motto I can't really explain it.

000

Yanmega: Prepare for trouble were back for more!  
Yamask: And make it double using words of yore!  
Meowth: To protect the world from devastation!  
Yamask: To unite the peoples with in our nation!  
Yanmega: To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
Yamask: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Yanmega: IT'S YANMEGA!  
Yamask: AND YAMASK!  
Yanmega: Team ultra, blast off at the speed of light!  
Yamask: Surrender now and prepare to fight, fight and fight!  
Meowth: MEOWTH THAT'S RIGHTS!

000

I began to laugh weakly and then said "Umm guys that was funny but can you help us out?" the Meowth then said "Sorry princess we are actually here to capture you"

000

I slowly backed away but I tripped and fell down on the ground. The three pokemon walked up to me and I began to yell out for help but the three walked closer and closer until.

000

A blast of water hit the three of them and sent them flying into the air; I looked to my right and saw a Wooper with its mouth wide open. The armless water type then walked over to me "Well hmm you seemed in trouble hmm so I helped you out hmm"

000

The water type jumped up and down a couple of times and then told me "I have always wanted hmm to punish the bad guys hmm ever since I was a little kid hmm" he seemed fine but in the middle of every sentence he spoke he would say "hmm"

000

He then opened his mouth and sprayed out a nice refreshing mist. The sun's heat was then shielded by Wooper's refreshing mist, I then got up and shook everyone awake.

000

Once everyone got up, they all darted their eyes toward Wooper. He then smiled and said "Here let me hmm show you hmm to the town hmm, it's very hmm relaxing there"  
the others all eyed me with questioning looks but I just shrugged as we followed him to the town.

000

Eventually the mist had vanished but luckily the town was already in view, the town was very much like a village but larger. We all had then reached a cobblestone path and we arrived in the town square. "Well hmm here we are hmm, you can hmm stay at a hmm hotel hmm well later!" Wooper then hopped away making us all sweat drop.

000

(Kate's pov)

000

After the odd little Wooper was gone we all headed toward a hotel to rest up. Walking on the cobblestone was very uncomfortable but I managed to endure it, we walked past many pokemon selling wares and food. I looked around and noticed a building with a sign that says restaurant on top of the door, I then said "Guys look we can get some lunch there"

000

We all then headed into the restaurant, several Rotoms in their appliance forms walked around. The restaurant was decorated with a wooden floor, the walls were cobblestone and the tables were mahogany. A Rotom in lawnmower form came up to us, "Table for four right this way"

000

We sat at the middle table and had view of everything, then a fan Rotom flew up to us. The electric type hovered in front of us sending a light breeze, "May I take your order?" I picked up the menu with my teeth and flipped it open with my paw. I looked through the menu and decided on the roast Tepig with a Oran Berry in its mouth, I told the floating flying/ electric pokemon my order then the other said their orders.

000

Siria wanted the bean sprouts with Tepig, and Cheeka asked for Papaya Berries on whole wheat with Combuskin bacon on the side, and Ally ate a Sewaddle salad. A slight breeze blew into the restaurant and I heard a jingle and then a familiar voice "I am looking for a shiny Kirlia" I darted my eyes toward the door and saw Crimson wearing his red scarf and Cameron wearing his orange scarf.

000

I smiled at them….. but when I saw Crimson I felt an odd felling in my chest. The two pokemon then spotted us and walked over to us four girls, my heart began to beat faster as Crimson and Cameron got close to us.

000

_Why do I feel this warm sensation when I see Crimson? Could I love him? _The Dewott and the Riolu grabbed two nearby chairs and sat down, Cameron sat next to Siria. And Crimson sat next to me. Crimson then said "Glad to see you're all alive" his voice sounded slightly more mature then the last time I saw him.

000

Dinner was really fun, we all then paid for the food and left. Do you every get that lazy feeling when you leave a restaurant and walk into the cool refreshing late summer air? The six of us then walked around for a bit and found a nice hotel.

000

All six of us walked into the lobby and was greeted by two adorable Pichus; both wore a blue suit with a red tie. "Hello!" said the Pichu on the right, then the one on the left said "Please check in so you can go to your room"

000

I then stepped up to one of them and patted him on the head, "Aww your so cute!" the little mouse pokemon then said "Dude… I'm thirty". I began to blush and the others started to laugh, I turned around and glared at them.

000

Then the Pichu I called cute said "Besides your too young for me little girl" I then heard Crimson laughing like a lunatic "BE QUIT CRIMSON" the fighting type then patted me on the head and said "Aww your so cute!"

000

I began to blush but I stopped when I realized he was just messing with me. We then walked over to a birch wood desk, then a female Pikachu wearing the same suit as the Pichus sprang up from under the desk.

000

She spoke very fast and said "Oh hello, nice to meet you all, one room for the boys and one for the girls. Here is the key good bye!" she then went back under the desk. I leaned over and saw no one under the desk "Wow she is one good hider!"

000

The four of us walked up the stairs and reached rooms 3B and 3C. US girls got a room with four beds and the boys got a smaller room with two rooms, Crimson then said "Well see you first thing in the morning" his voice had a safe feel to it and made me blush a bit, we all then went to bed.

000

(Wooper's pov)

000

I walked around the hotel for the seventh time and no sign of him, I then sat down on the front steps on the hotel. I looked up into the sky and saw him, the Monferno stood on the rooftop of the building near the hotel where Siria and the others were.

000

It all happened in one second; the Monferno leaped toward the hotel's third floor and was nearing it. I then fired a water gun straight at him, the Monferno was then struck by my attack and fell on his feet in front of me.

000

The fire type then starched his arms a bit and said "Well looks like time paradoxes don't work that fast" "Very funny Andre, now fight me!" "Oh please I only came here to do this!"

000

A breath of fire came out of his mouth and hit the hotel sending it into flames! "What have you done?" "Ending what could have been a tragic war"

000

* * *

_**Author's notes: **_**Sorry this was a short chapter, its only part 1 of two. See you later!**


	11. A close encounter part 2

_**Author's notes:**_

**Me: Well chapter umm let me check my list….. it's chapter.**

**Maria: Its part 2 of chapter 10. Or chapter 11 in order.**

**Me: Maria the heck you doing here?**

**Maria: Your too boring right? Am I right? Hey people when you review be sure to agree with me, that Tepig's author notes are downright BORING!**

**Me: -covers her mouth- Well anyway I don't own pokemon and… OW you bit my hand! Ummmmm just keep reading.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: a close encounter part 2

000

(Shade' pov)

000

"You saying you need my help?" I asked the psychic type. He smiled and said "Of course you would make a good seamstress" I shook my head "You can't trust me, sorry sir but no can do" I turned around and began to walk away.

000

The psychic type then yelled out from behind me "Please Shadow Weaver, we can't do it without you!" I began to smile but I kept going. The pokemon then landed in front of me his face away from mines by about five inches only.

000

"Please we need you, we can't become strong without you!" I smiled at the complement and said "Sure thing Nova I'll join your team"

000

(Kate's pov)

000

A faint smell of smoke hit my nose. I opened my eyes and didn't see anything burning but the smell was there. I looked to my left and saw the others asleep in their beds. I jumped off of my bed and landed on my four feet.

000

The rug of the room was very snug and my feet felt ticklish as I walked over to the nearest window. I used my front paws to open the window and I looked out and saw it. In front of the hotel stood a Monferno firing flames out of his mouth and the flames kept hitting the front door and it began to spread. It was so intense I could hardly breathe.

000

I then shrieked and turned around; I opened my mouth and fired a high pressure blast of dark cold water at the others or as some would call it Hydro Pump. My attack blew the girls off their separate beds and they all hit the door face first.

000

Siria then stood up after being soaked and yelled out "IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE?" I then ran towards the door and tackled it down. Unfortunately the door was very sturdy and I really hurt my self.

000

I then turned around to the others and said "Guys we seriously have to get out! Some lunatic is trying to burn the hotel" I then ran over to the boy's room and tackled their door too, however their door was even sturdier.

000

I fell down the second I noticed blood all over my body. The boys sprang up from their beds and ran over to me. Crimson knelt down on the floor and placed his hand on my back he then said "What were you thinking?" I looked up towards Crimson and saw his face.

000

His orange eyes stared down at me and I began to feel a fast sensation in my chest. To make sure he didn't suspect anything I said "The hotels on fire we need to get out!" "Ok!" Cameron then headed toward the stairs and Crimson said "I'll get you out of here hang on"

000

Using his paws Crimson lifted me off the floor and gave me a Tepig back ride. "Crimson" he then looked towards me and out of instinct I kissed him full on the lips. I felt a warm burst through my body making me feel immortal.

000

Everything I ever went through every bad memory or every good memory was being washed away as I kissed the fighting type. The kiss only lasted a few seconds and Crimson then pulled away, I then said "I JUST HAD TO DO THAT!" Crimson's jaw then fell open.

000

The fighting type then changed to a nervous smile and carried me over to the stairs. Crimson ran as fast as he could, but smoke kept slowing down his effort. He ran into the lobby but however the entire place was engulfed in flames. He stood several feet away from the door but was blocked by fire.

000

"Kate… I don't think I can make it….. I" I then jumped off his shoulders and hugged him. "Kate I..." "Listen to me Crimson, don't give up. I need you!" he then began to cry a bit. "Your right, I can't give up!"

000

I let go of him and suddenly he shut his eyes, he then began to glow a bright pink color. The light radiated off him filling the room with a safe feeling, then he took one step forward and placed his hands together and a blue sphere began to materialize between his hands.

000

The sheer force of the sphere being created was enough to blow me over but I stood strong. He then began a speech "I won't give up; my parents were powerful warriors and masters of aura… I AM CRIMSON AND I WON'T BE STOPPED BY FLAMES! TAKE THIS, AURA SPHERE!" he then launched his hands forward and the attack flew straight into the area near the door.

000

A giant explosion blew me back and I almost fell down until Crimson grabbed me and carried me out the doorway.

000

(Ally's pov)

000

"Ok just shimmy down the vine and jump down!" I yelled out to Cheeka. Crimson and Kate were still inside the burning hotel and Siria, Cameron, Cheeka and I were using my Vine Whip attack to climb down the side of the building from our room window.

000

Siria was already down and Cheeka was just about down. Then a giant explosion caused me to fall back and my vine retracted causing Cheeka to fall, the second I fell on the floor I then leaped forward and fired a vine Whip which managed to grab ahold of Cheeka's tail.

000

I looked down the window and Cheeka dangled from about several feet from the ground. "Ally just let go I think I can jump down from here" I let go of the water monkey's tail and she then landed on her feet.

000

After that I leaped out the window and used Vine Whip to grab ahold of another nearby window to swing myself down. I then landed on my feet too and was safe on the cold cobblestone ground.

000

I then noticed the situation, I saw the Wooper from earlier tackling….. Andre. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN!" I then ran towards the Wooper at full speed. My tail began to glow green and I slashed Wooper with it sending the water type five feet into the air.

000

My eyes darted to the right and I saw Andre on the ground soaking wet. I then said "Oh honey I'm glad you're ok" he then chuckled a bit and said "Don't worry, but for now I want to play a game….. a very fun game"

000

A evil smile crept across his face and he opened his mouth and a blast of fire came out burning me. "AAAAAHHHH!" I then fell face flat on the ground. Then the fire type stepped on my back "Did you really think I was a human? I'm not Maria's brother! My name's not even Andre!"

000

My heart then shattered, "You lied?" the fire type then laughed a bit but after his laugh he fired another blast of fire but this one hit Wooper who was all the way to my right. "Let me tell you the truth, but first of all if your friends over there try to attack me. I will burn you to a crisp"

000

I had never felt so sad but he kept talking. "Well you see I work for Darkrai! He set up an attack back in the woods and gave me orders to attack him before he killed you guys" I was so shocked. "Wait but how did you know about Maria and her human past?"

000

"You stupid? I work for Darkrai! But I am familiar with her past since….. I know her more than Darkrai" I gave him a confused look which he replied by slapping me "LISTEN! Anyway back in the human world I knew Maria for years! She and her bro Simon were my next door neighbors and my friends. Well ummmmm you know us humans VERY good looking!"

000

"And well I kind of like Maria… but she then left for the Pokemon world to save it. So I followed her and Simon here, BUT THEN SHE GETS A BOYFRIEND RUINING EVERYTHING!" then the angry Monferno then stomped his foot on the ground. He then looked straight at me and said "Well do you believe me now?"

000

The fire type then opened his mouth and fire came straight at me….

000

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

**Me: Well hope you liked this chapter.**

**Ally: I feel slightly embarrassed**

**Kate: -giggles- I kissed Crimson…**

**Crimson: I just got kissed by Kate... anyone have any advice for me?  
****  
Me: Well ignoring those three weirdos, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to review and stuff!**

**NOTICE: Oh yeah I have some news i'm working on a new fanfic, but let me explain. Its just like a dragon ball z movie, it dosn't happen during the main story. And it will include Maria, Inferno, Nova you know the main team. But i can't work on two fanfics at the same time and since school is back, i have less time. But i will try to release the first chapter of "Magma vs Aqua and the orbs of balance!".**

**Maria: Don't worry she will fix the title.**

**Me: OUT! Anyway, the first chapter might come out tomorrow or maybe later today. So wait a bit!**

**Simon: I have a VERY important role if you know what i mean -winks-**

**Me: SIMON GET OUT! Well anyways LATER! **


	12. Blaze vs whats his name! Fire vs Fire!

**Me: Last time Andre or whatever his name is , attacked our heroes! Oh and since Pokemon X and Y is coming out I will try to add a Kalos pokemon to the mix. Oh and this is just a tip for people buying X and Y. Before the game comes out you might want to pre-order it or maybe buy it from the Nintendo E shop.  
Siria: Enough of your blabbing onto chapter 12!  
**Chapter 12: Blaze vs. what's his name!Fire vs Fire!

* * *

000

(Ally's POV)

Andre or whatever his name is opened his mouth wide and fire began to leak out. It was about to flow out and burn me until… he was blown back by a rainbow colored beam. I darted my eyes and thought who the attacker was. My first thought was Siria and my second idea was her lost sister Luna but the attacker was my last idea.

Cheeka, the long haired Panpour's right hand was forward and she then said "Bad monkey, bad ,bad, monkey" then little yellow stars flew out of nowhere and struck the fire/fighting type.

Monferno stood strong and ran towards Cheeka, one of his fists began to glow a light blue color and he launched a punch towards Cheeka. Cheeka in response back flipped and jumped off Monferno's head. However he jumped up and punched her in the gut, then he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Anger flowed through my body and after that Monferno took Cheeka's tail and bit it. Almost one second after the tail biting, the water type fell down onto the cobblestone road.

I stood up limped towards the chimp pokemon. Two of my vines came out of my shoulder and I wrapped them around Monferno, "Take this you back stabbing jerk face, **GRASS KNOT**!" my vines grew in size and thorns shot out of them. I began to swing Monferno around in a circle, faster and faster I spun him and he looked angry. "Cute! You wimps think you can beat me"

Monferno breathed out a stream or orange-red fire and burned my vines. They shrunk down and came back into my shoulder, and then he griped my tail and stepped on it. Soon after his stepping attack, Monferno was hit by a wheel of fire that came out of nowhere. Soon the wheel's fire subdued and a slim four legged pokemon stood on its hind legs; the pokemon had blue fur that covered his back and his front body had cream colored skin. It had spots on its back that sometimes released fire, and finally short ears.

It was a Quilava the volcano pokemon. He gave me an angry look and said "Don't just sit there! Get out of here before I accidently hit you!" I stood up and ran away from the fight.

000  
**Fight Scene** (Blaze's pov)

Monferno glared at me and said "What is your problem? I could have killed her and you butt in and ruin it!" one of the veins on my head grew large and I got angry. "Enough talk I'll attack first!"

I opened my mouth and a blue ball fire materialized in front of it, I then fired the ball at Monferno. However he ducked allowing the ball to keep flying and hit a cabbage stand, I sweat dropped and said "Ummmmm that was my fault sorry to whoever owns that stand" Monferno laughed at me and said "What kind of fire type are you? You can't even shoot straight-"

I ran into Monferno and head butted him, then I opened my mouth and fired a Flamethrower at him. The attack burned him but to my surprise he looked completely unfazed. After that failed attack, I threw my body forward into a wheel state and after that I caught on fire turning me into a flaming wheel. I darted towards Monferno but his hand soon glowed a orange color then he leaped into the air and shouted "**BRICK BREAKE!**" he fell straight for me and hit me straight on the head. I fell out of my wheel state and collapsed.

Monferno then grabbed my back legs and begun to spin me around just like the grass snake did to him earlier. I then kicked his hands and cartwheeled forward away from him, after that I gathered my energy and I created a green orb from my mouth. I then fired the orb at the fire/fighting type and nailed him but he looked completely unaffected, "Fool your hidden Power type is ice. All you have is Quick Attack and Swift that can hurt me! While I have **THIS**!"

He then created the same type of orb by placing his palms parallel to each other and soon the attack materialized and he fired it straight at me. The attack flew straight into my face, but my endurance didn't fail me so I ran straight towards Monferno and pummeled into him.

He was blown back a couple feet and but managed to land on his feet. I then opened my mouth and out flew shiny yellow stars that blew into Monferno. He glared at me and said "I told you, but even Swift and Quick attack aren't working"

The truth stings and so did those words. I was out of options; behind me was a burning building and a collapsed female Panpour. Out of ideas I ran straight towards Monferno, I was a few inches away from him when he kicked my face. Then after that he punched me over and over until my face was covered in blood.

He threw me onto the ground and rose one foot up. He smiled evilly and picked me up by my neck area. "Too bad you're not Inferno. But I guess a Quilava is close enough, any last words?" suddenly an adult and kid voice filled the air "Actually yes hmmm" Monferno turned around and saw a Quagsire and Wooper glaring at him. "Our words are **HYDRO PUMP **hmmmm!"

They opened their mouth and fired two high pressure blast of water at Monferno. Suddenly I began to float into the air avoiding the water type move, Monferno on the other hand was drenched by a high level water type move.

The chimp pokemon flew straight into the air like a rocket.

000  
(Kate's POV)

Crimson and I watched as the fire type was blown into the sky, he then helped me walk over to Wooper and Quagsire. I breathed heavily and said "Who are you guys?" Quagsire and Wooper then vanished into thin air like smoke. My eyes widened and I looked over to Crimson who stared at me. His red eyes looked deep into my soul, "Crimson are you ok?"

"… Kate I…." Crimson tried to talk but he couldn't. "Crimson what's wrong?" he looked at the ground and said "Can we talk over there for a second" he pointed to an ally and dragged me along.

* * *

**Me: Sorry if the chapter was a little short.  
Blaze: At least I got to fight.  
Me: Anyway, Blaze is a OC given to me by a guest. I had to change it a bit since it was a little to simmer to one of the characters that I already have. Oh yeah and I keep forgetting to mention that Cheeka is an OC that the fanficton writer ,Starrynight gave to me. She made a pokemon mystery dungeon story and its really good! Oh and if you want to check her story out just look at my favorite authors list. Oh and be sure to look at Monfernofreak and El torro's trainer stories. They are also on my favorite lists so you should find them easily! **


	13. Loves, lies and new allies!

**Me: Last time our heroes were defeated by Monferno. Even Cheeka was knocked out by the fire/fighting type, but after they were saved the saviors vanished into thin air.  
Crimson: And know find out why I wanted to speak to Kate.  
Me: The truth will shock you and Kate will be double shocked. TIME FOR LUCKY NUMEBR 13!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Love, lies and new allies!

000  
(Katie's POV)  
I sat in an alleyway while Crimson walked around surveying the area. The fighting type then proceeded to sit down next to me, and placed his paw on my tail. "Kate…. I don't know how to respond to our kiss…."

I blushed and looked down at the floor in an embarrassed look, "Yeah I'm sorry, we should just be friends" he said. I looked over at him and he looked like he was depressed. He tried to cover his face with the red scarf around his neck, to cheer him up I leaned over to him and placed my head on his shoulder. He got up not letting me lean on him "Kate…. I am not sure I can love you"

I frowned in disappointment and stood up. "But why not?" he turned toward me and said "You don't love me, you love what I did and you think I'm good looking" "But you are good looking and smart and a great fighter. I've loved you ever since I first met you"

Crimson walked over to me and said "Really?" his eyes were watering and his face was in a faint smile with one glance I could tell he was happy. He then brought me into an embrace, I looked at him and he looked back. "Kate I love you! I thought I liked Siria but she is just a friend, I can't live without you" he squeezed me tighter and planted a kiss on my forehead right before he gestured for me to walk with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He looked at me with a grin on his face and winked at me "We are going to find Luna and reunite her with Siria" I raised my eyebrow and asked "Without the others?" "Of course we are going with the others I just don't know where they are" Yes he is cute….. But not the quickest thinker. At least I love him more than anything.

000  
(Ally's POV)  
Soon after Wooper and Quagsire vanished into thin air, Cheeka and Siria ran over to me. "Are you ok?" I asked the water type "I'm fine, but you got hurt worse than me Ally" then Siria noticed Blaze walking around in a circle. She walked over to the eruption pokemon and gestured us to walk over, Cheeka helped me walk over to them and then Siria started to talk. "Alright who are you?"

"The names Blaze! Hey can I join you guys?" we sweat dropped at the stranger and I said "We hardly know you…" after that he smiled at us and said "Don't you need muscle on your journey?"

"All I see is a rodent that can breathe fire" Siria and Cheeka started to laugh and suddenly Crimson and Kate came out of an ally way. I motioned towards them and then Kate asked "Who is this guy?" Crimson's hand was wrapped around her hand. So I'm guessing they must have fallen in love, Blaze sighed and said "Look I am only here to join you guys, so please?"

000  
(Cameron's POV)  
"He's telling truth!" I ran over to the gang and started to talk "This Blaze character is a really strong pokemon, if he managed to hold his own against Darkrai's top minion he must be strong, and besides we need some fire on our team"

"Well I have one more friend, HEY AQUA YOU CAN COME OUT NOW" out of the air a figure fell out of the sky and landed near us. It was a penguin like pokemon; it had yellow three-toed feet. Its body is mostly light-blue, with a dark-blue 'mantle' and tail. There are four button-like white spots on its stomach. Its wings are dark-blue with light-blue tips. It has an owl-like face with blue irises and two yellow crests running across the top of its head. Or in other words a Prinplup.

Apparently its name is Aqua, meaning it's a girl. "Hello everyone I'm Aqua, you've meet Blaze. So umm can we join you guys?" We all shut our eyes and all said in unison "Ok you can join but don't mess up" all of us looked at each other and Blaze and Aqua were confused because we were all in synch.

All of us then headed toward the road. Me, Siria, Ally, Crimson, Kate, Cheeka, Blaze and Aqua. Every single one of us make a team the combined powers of fire, water, physic, Grass and fighting. Together we are an unstoppable force and now our journey has only begun. I noticed Kate leaning on Crimson that meaning they must be an item. So Siria is now all mine!

000  
(Narrator's POV)  
All eight of them crowed around a bonfire under a giant oak tree. The crescent moon shone in the air and late summer leafs blew through the air. Siria sat with Cameron who kept trying to hold her hand. Cheeka chatted with Ally, Crimson and Blaze slept on the branches of the oak tree, while the two slept like monkeys. Kate and Aqua were out in the woods looking for food.

The two water types walked along a dirt path that was surrounded by small withering trees. Kate walked behind Aqua since the trees freaked her out, Aqua ran ahead of her to try to speed things up "Aqua wait!" she yelled. Kate scampered after her and Aqua kept running until she found something odd.

Aqua stopped as soon as she saw it. A little bipedal mammalian pokemon was covered in wounds. It has a light brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular markings on its face. It appears to wear a green coat on its back. The coat has four leaf-like projections around the face, and one split into three parts on the back of their head. Not to mention a long, tapered tail with a red tip. It has small, brown eyes with white pupil, a triangular red nose, and rodent-like incisors. Its arms have three fingers, while the creature's feet have two long claws. But all over its face were scratches and a small trickle of blood flowed from one of the scratches

Kate began to cry and said "What is that thing?" Aqua had an even more nervous look and started to run around in circles. Kate slapped her across the face and then she calmed her down "We should take this little guy to the others, he looks very beat up"

The two carried the odd pokemon towards the camp. What is it? Is it a new a pokemon? Why was It hurt? Found out next time!

* * *

**Me: I sure hope you know who that pokemon is….. CHESPIN!  
Siria: I don't understand why you added lies to the title.  
Me: But it rhymes.**


	14. The team crumbles! Chespin's fury!

**Me: All right no more POVS! I think they make writing harder for me , but if you guys rather have me go back to the POV writing style I will.  
Ally: Ummmmm are you forgetting something?  
Me: Oh yeah and the fact I haven't posted a new chapter in a while is because I have been playing pokemon Y for WWAAAYYY too long. Also my other fanfics may not get new chapters for a while because I am planning to make a trainer story that takes place in Kalos.  
Siria: SHUT UP! Just read the chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter 14: The team crumbles! Chespin's fury!

The two water types sprinted across the forest ground. With Kate in front and Aqua carrying the strange creature, Aqua looked down at it. She held the creature with a stronger grip and cried a bit when she noticed a small trickle of blood flow from its bruised head. Even though she offered to carry it (due to Kate having no hands) Aqua had no idea what this strange thing was or if it was friendly.

Kate looked back at her and noticed that she was about to cry. "Aqua don't worry the creature, will be fine" the penguin pokemon shut her eyes and the smallest tears ever formed and rolled down her face. However before more tears could fall the two broke through the forest and arrived at the camp ground, Crimson waved at Kate and Aqua but noticed that Aqua was carrying something.

He raced over to them and spotted the creature with them. "Guys what is that thing?" he questioned; Kate lowered her head a bit to her boyfriend and said "We found it bleeding on the forest floor, so we brought it over here for first aid". He grabbed the injured pokemon and placed his hand on its head…. He shut his eyes and he began to focus. His eyes opened in an instant and he yelled out "SIRIA HELP OUT HERE!" Aqua flinched and Kate ran over to the camp site. Still holding the pokemon Crimson ran over to the bonfire and placed it on a bed of leafs. Crimson got a closer look at the creature and noticed something. The Pokémon's face was extremely similar to something he had seen. _Why do I feel like I know you? You look like an Oshawott but what are you?_

Siria placed a red bandanna around its wound and then motioned to Ally. The grass snake pokemon walked over to Siria and looked at Chespin; she stared blankly at it and smiled. "It's a grass type; I have never seen one like it. It's also a boy" she began to blush a bit since she hardly sees any male grass types. Heck she hardly sees any grass types, if she was a water type she might have a better chance of seeing pokemon of her same type since water types are the most populous. But no, she sees every other type! Besides Trevor a Treecko back at the Kingdome no other guy grass types and obviously her dad doesn't count. So seeing a new pokemon and the fact it's a grass male made her go all excited, _I wonder if we could be more than friends_ she thought.

Soon after several minutes, the grass type's eyes shot open. "Hi I'm Ally" but instead of being greeted with kindness he punched Ally right in the face. The creature then jumped up into and two vines shot out of its brown hands. The vines wrapped around Ally and he began to squeeze her, Siria who was disgusted by this surprise attack leaped at the pokemon and tried to attack. However he moved out of her way and squeezed Ally even more, this was a bad situation for Crimson. The others were asleep and if Crimson tried to run over to them by the time they would wake up Ally would have lost breath. Siria was already near him but she knew that no attack she had was very effective.

"CHES!" The pokemon yelled out, soon his vines squeezed Ally even harder! Her entire face was blue and soon he let go of her. Ally thought to herself _Is he just startled? Or is he violent._ Soon Chespin shot his vines out again and kept rapidly hitting Ally until…. It happened. Chespin fired one vine at her neck and there was a crack like sound, soon after Ally fell over. The Vine Whip Chespin used had hit the weakest spot on Ally's neck and as we all know a hit to the neck can be fatal.

Siria started to cry and Crimson fell down and used his hands to stop from face planting. "How could you? Our friend and teammate. YOU BASTARD!" Crimson started to glow dark and was beginning to change but he stopped once Kate placed her paw on his shoulder. "Don't do it. Your dark form is too dangerous. I will hold him off" Crimson smiled at his girlfriend and planted a kiss on her lips. Kate then glared at Chespin prepared to fight, but even though she was a smart Vaporeon. She forgot that she was fighting a grass type.

Kate ran towards Chespin but he caught her with his vines, then he launched her up into the air and began to hit Kate rapidly with the super effective move. Kate opened her mouth and fired a rainbow colored light at Chespin he screamed in pain as he was hit by the strong attack. "CHES CHES CHESPIN!" likely he was a wild pokemon, unable to talk. Kate tackled into him but was hit back by his Vines soon after. At a clear disadvantage Kate began to worry she would lose. In a last ditch effort Kate tried to reason with him "If you leave us we won't hunt you down and kill you" "CHESPIN CHES!" the grass type yelled.

"I'll take that as a threat" Kate got into some sort battle stance prepared to attack or counter. "Honey wait!" Crimson ran over to her and tried to stand in front of Kate so Chespin couldn't strike her with an attack. "I know this pokemon! Hector and I faced him before. I couldn't remember him because he defeated me by hitting me on the head before,but I remember clearly he's an outlaw!". The Chespin grinned evilly and instead of saying its name the grass type talked normally "Impressive you remembered me Riolu, In fact it must have been fate that brought me to you. You and your friends will all be killed the first being that snake"

Chespin steeped on Ally's corpse enraging Kate but Crimson still stood in his girlfriend's way keeping her from launching a rash attack. "Then you, then that Vaporeon, after that everyone else. HAHAHAHAHAHAA-OUCH!" Chespin exclaimed. Siria had ran over to his back and landed a punch right on his back, still shocked Siria could move that fast he didn't do a thing. "YA!" she threw her leg and kicked Chespin's left cheek after emitting a battle cry. Siria then wrapped her arms around the grass type's neck "Quick Kate fire an Aurora Beam!" "But it will hit you too" "Don't worry I can take an attack" She winked at Kate and squeezed tighter.

"LET ME GO!" Chespin yelled. "Ok here goes! AURORA BEAM!" the rainbow colored light attack flew out of her mouth like how a star fires across the night sky. The move was inches away from Chespin but he wasn't going down easily. He bent down and with Siria still grabbing onto him she fell down and ended up on his back, as if it was planned days ago. Siria was hit by the Ice type move while Chespin was shielded from the move. Not a scratch on him he was fine, well besides the back injury and his swelling cheek.

"Nice try little children" he threw Siria off his back "But you can't beat me" step by step he walked slowly towards Crimson and Kate. "Kate go" "Wha?" "NOW!" Crimson shoved his girlfriend away from Chespin and held his fists in front of his face. "1 on 1? How unfair, you don't even have your Ground type friend here" "Chespin you killed Ally and injured Siria. If you do one more thing I will kill you" Crimson threw a punch at Chespin but he ducked and countered by upper cutting Crimson's jaw. "CHES!" he punched Crimson's face twice and kicked his chest hard enough to send him flying backwards. The fighting type rolled backwards and got back up in a battle stance "Impressive you have gotten stronger… but you will never beat me"

Two vines shot out of his hands and flew towards Crimson. He skillfully dodged them and ran towards Chespin, the vines went after him but since Arceus granted all Riolus with the gift of speed he dodged these ones too. "Hold still" no matter what he did Chespin couldn't land a single blow on Crimson. After multiple evasion moves Crimson grabbed both vines and stepped on them. He then proceeded to pull them while his foot was still over them, Chespin began to tremble in pain as every second Crimson pulled harder…..Snap! The vines separated from Chespin's hands and quickly blood began to flow out of it.

"How did you do that?" Chespin starred at Crimson with a look of fear, he backed up but soon tripped. Crimson ran over to the fallen grass type and punched his face over and over. "I don't understand" Chespin said with his last bit of energy "How did you beat me now but not when I fought you and Hector?"

Crimson punched Chespin again and then stood up. "Because before I was only trying to apprehend you but now I am doing it for a friend" Chespin's eyes then began to water "What have I done? Crimson kill me". The fighting type frowned at him and said "I only wished to hurt you. But I could never kill. If I do I would sink lower then Darkrai, I am going to knock you out and send you to jail, but if I killed you it would only make me feel worse"

"No! Kill me! I never realized everything I did was bad, please kill me" Crimson shut his eyes and made a fist "Ok but you asked for it" Crimson threw the punch but just as it reached Chespin he grabbed it. Chespin then threw Crimson over and he landed on the ground, the quills on Chespin's head glowed green and green needles fired out of the quills stabbing Crimson's body. "What a fool" he stood right up and ran away into the forest…

* * *

**Me: What an ending huh? Bet your wondering what happens next? Well wait till the next chapter.  
****Ally: -crying- How could you?  
****Me: Anyways I'm out PEACE!**


End file.
